<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grocery List by Lunatasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014331">Grocery List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/Lunatasha'>Lunatasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/Lunatasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you adding things to my shopping list?”</p>
<p>Realizations sparked by a small list on Uryu's fridge. Written for day 2 of IshiHime Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IshiHime Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grocery List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Are you adding things to <em>my</em> shopping list?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>He said it with laughter in his voice but Orihime looked over at Uryu anyway to check it didn't actually bother him. Seeing a smile on his face she went back to writing on the small piece of paper stuck on his fridge, a smile on her face as well. “Well I used up your eggs when I made the omelettes for lunch so I wanted to make sure you'd remember to get more!”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Uh huh,” Uryu made his way over to where she was, stopping just behind her and reading over her shoulder, “and what about the grapes?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Orihime shrugged. “It's supposed to be going really hot in a couple of days, fruit is always a good snack when it's warm.” She turned round to face him, surprised to find him mere inches away from her, but didn't let it stop her excitement. “Plus you've never tried frozen grapes! Which is like the best summer snack ever so I figured it wouldn't hurt to put them on your list.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>He nodded, it was fair enough logic. “Sure. The breakfast cereal though? I don't even eat it, it's far too sweet for early in the morning.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Well you know you don't have to eat cereal in the morning, it's great as a snack anytime,” her cheeks tinted pink, “and besides, I eat it for breakfast sometimes.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Uryu raised an eyebrow at her. “You want me to get breakfast food for you? Are you planning on staying overnight?” He said it as a joke, a cheeky smile on his face while teasing her, but faltered when he saw her go bright red. “Wait really?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>She looked away, shaking her head, “Not-Not necessarily?” She looked back up at him, still blushing fiercely but with a genuine look in her eyes. “You remember last week when we had that deadline that we were both struggling with? And I ended up coming over at like 7 in the morning and we just worked all day? We didn't even talk much except for when one of us needed help because we just needed to get the assignment done you know? And it took us until like half 10 at night to finish it?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Yeah?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“I really liked being with you all day.” Orihime smiled as she saw Uryu's face soften at her words. “It was just really nice you know? Don't get me wrong I love the dates we go on but it was nice to just sit around and spend time with you while doing other stuff. It was comfy...if that makes sense?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Uryu nodded, gentle smile on his face. “I know what you mean, it was nice having you here next to me even if we weren't interacting much.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Exactly! So yeah, I was thinking we could maybe do that more often? Like spend the whole day with each other even if we don't have anything planned? Or even if we have uni work to do?” She blushed deeper again. “And to be clear, I wasn't thinking about staying overnight specifically, just more coming over early but er, I mean, staying overnight isn't <em>not</em> a possibility? At least on my side anyway?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>She said the last part all in one breath, clearly embarrassed, and Uryu didn't really trust himself to respond sensibly so he sidestepped it for now. “Well,” he cleared his throat, finding it drier than he expected, “if that's the case, would you wanna just come grocery shopping with me? Make sure that I've got food and ingredients you'd like to have for if you do end up spending all day here?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Orihime nodded slowly as she processed his words. “Sure, I could come with you, that makes sense.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“I usually shop early on Saturdays if you're free then?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Sure! I can do early morning on Saturday. Should I meet you here or at the supermarket?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Whatever works for you really, I don't mind.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Uryu stared at the freshly cut set of house keys, feeling nervous about the whole thing. Hearing that Orihime had wanted to spend more time with him and seeing her be comfortable enough in his home to start adding things to his shopping list had awakened something in him. Something very domestic and probably cliché but something. A part of him worried if it was too soon to give her a set of keys to his flat, having only been dating for 7 and a half months. But he wanted to spend more time with her too, and frankly he wanted her to feel like she could come and go as she pleased. The thought of coming home to finding her already there in particular made his heart swell, but he didn't want them to move in with each other yet, that was certainly too early. But this, he thought as he looked at the house keys, felt like a good medium.</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Uryu jumped when he heard knocking on his front door. He quickly but carefully filled the inside of the small box he left on his kitchen worktop earlier with tissue paper to create a sort of cushion and placed the new set of house keys in there. He put the lid on the box and slipped it into his pocket as he went to open the door. Sure enough Orihime was on the other side, smiling brightly as ever. “Hi!” She noticed he was already wearing a jacket. “Are you pretty much ready to go?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Yeah, just need to grab the bags. Come in for now, drop your laptop off here.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>He closed the door in behind her as she walked in so he could grab the couple of tote bags hanging on the back of it. He picked up his wallet from the kitchen and went to put it into his trouser pocket when he realised it wouldn't fit with the new set of keys in there. He watched Orihime closely and waited for her to turn her back, moving the gift over to his left pocket and putting his wallet in his right as she gently put her laptop bag on his sofa. He grabbed the shopping list from the fridge and turned to her. “All ready?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Orihime made sure her usual handbag was secured across her shoulder to the opposite hip. “Yep!”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>He held his hand out towards her, which she quickly took and interlaced with her own, smiling happily as she pulled him gently towards the door. “Let's go!”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>She opened the door and closed it behind Uryu, waiting for him to lock it. He paused and looked between Orihime and the door. He was actually planning to give her the keys later, but this felt like as good as any other opportunity. Orihime's eyebrows furrowed at his hesitance, “Oh gosh, you didn't leave the keys inside did you?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Uryu smiled at her concern. “No, it's just, I have something to give you, if you'll accept it that is,” he said as he pulled out the gift box, holding it in an open hand for her to take. She looked up curiously at him before carefully taking the box from him and opening the lid. Her head cocked to the side slightly. “Keys?” She looked back up at him, eyes widening and looking back at his flat door. “Wait oh my god keys? To your flat?” She took the set of keys out by the ring. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“I'm sure. I want you to feel at home here, I want you to feel like you can come over whenever you'd like to. Plus hey this way if you want cereal you can just drop it off here whenever you want.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Orihime laughed and kissed him, only pulling away a few centimetres before speaking. “I can think of a lot more fun reasons for using these.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Uryu's cheeks warmed as he stammered slightly. “O-Oh?”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Yeah,” she grinned impishly, “First thing that came to mind was filling one of your cupboards with those ball pit balls to prank you.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Oh god, I've made a grave mistake haven't I?” He said it with a serious expression on his face, but the amusement in his eyes gave away his real feelings.</p>
<p class="western"><br/>She laughed again and went to lock his front door before interlacing her hand with his once more. “Come on, let's go before the supermarket gets really busy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>